The Ultimate Ashikabi
by kingruffles
Summary: The story follows a boy named Sashi who gets adopted by Miya and her husband and thy grow as a happy family then he dyed and then Miya has to look out for her 17 year old son as he gets bulled at school and pulled into the sekirei game and throw Minato with his sekirei what will she do? oh only Sashi can call her a mother of the house because every one else gets the ladle. HAHA
1. Chapter 1

(this is when the first disciplinary squad was made but Miya was with Takehito Asama for abut 9 months number 08 Yuma is still alive and so is 88 just a heads up)

An 11 year old boy with gray hair that is just long enough to cover his eyes, his eyes are white(vary rare eye color), he is a small kid but yet has a cute look to him, with not too much muscles but can take a few punches if need, he is a loner who likes to keep to himself, but no one tries to get to know him but he's a caring soul with a big heart. His name is Sasha but he likes to be called "Sashi" Nags, his mother wanted a girl but she picked it so he kept it.

Now some of you might not know this but Sashi has not spoken since he was 5 years old because of a tragic events to his family( I will tell you why later on) so he learned sign language but likes to write what he has to say so you can always see him with a note pad and pencil.

He lives in a temp home 'til he gets adopted by a loving and caring family; the lady who owns the temp home is named Annie she is an okay lady but not a mom that Sashi, wants more like a older sister.

Sashi's **P.O.V.**

The house is small but big enough to fit 6 other people beside myself

I am the youngest in the house I am in middle school but I got pumped up two grades for being too smart so I am in grade 7, two years younger than the other students in my classes.

But when I got home from school the land lady said "We have a couple looking for someone to adopt so all of you get your best clothes on and be on your best behaviour" Annie said to all of the teens and kids in the house

So I put on my black jean pants, light blue dress shirt with two white lines on the shoulders and head downstairs, ready to greet this couple. '_I don't know why but I have a good feeling about this new couple_'

**Time skip one hour later**

Miya **P.O.V.**

Well me and my husband, who can't be my ashikabi do to DNA issues, but I still love him with all my heart. So when he asked me for my hand I said yes with out a second thought but when he said he would like a child, I could not make one for him. Only your mate has the best odds in having kids but even then the chances are very low like 1 out of every 50 sekirei, but when he did some adjustments on me so we could adopt the best possible match for our child.

That's how we ended up outside of a halfway house for kids who are too old to live in orphanages but have to be looked after. So we walked hand in hand to the door and knock but I can already feel a sort of pull from inside this building

"Takehito I feel him or her, they're in here" I told my husband who only smiles with a far off look, most likely thinking of who this child is going to look like, and how he or she will act.

But before we could say much more a boy with big glasses on his face who looks to be only 14 or 15 he has brown eyes, dyed blue hair

"Y-Yes how may I-I help you," the boy seems to be shy.

Before we could talk an lady who looks to be in her 30 with red hair and green eyes come to the door "Let them in" the boy moves to the right and gestures us inside.

Once inside we see six boys lined up, shoulder to shoulder there are all shapes and sizes; the lady who is known as Annie points to a boy who comes up and says his name and likes and dislikes

"Jimmy, I like football, sports and the gym, I don't like books and games at all," said a boy of 13 years of age and with black hair and a scar under his left eye

The last boy and the smallest of them holds up a black and checkered white notepad and opens it. 'Sasha but I like to be called "Sashi" Nags' it was neat writing,

Now the boy himself looks very thin and small but his eyes are what made me look at him- he has only kindness and caring. His eyes are white and his hair is a dark gray but I could also get a wave from him of what I felt outside not a wave that us sekirei get when we find our ashikabi but like 'I want to protect and help him in any way.' I did a quick turn to my husband and gave a small nod then we turned to our soon to be child with more notes.

'I like to cook and help others' 'I don't like to get in trouble and being alone.' When I looked at him he looked happy but sad at the same time, and I wanted to know why.

"We are Miya and Takehito." After that the lady told them to go back to their room till we made our choice

"Okay have you made a choice? They are all good boys but they all have their problems," Annie said she has a look of hope and happiness.

We nodded. "Yes, Sashi looked like the best pick for us," said Takehito from my left. Right after he said that she looked like a little kid on Christmas

"Thank Goodness I thought that boy would never get a family because he just refuses to talk after what happened," Annie said in a sad tone

"What happened," both me and Takehito asked at the same time. The woman motions us to follow her to a little room in the back with cluster of papers all around, "Please have a seat."

So we do.

"Well this is hard to say but Sasha lost both his parents due to a murder-suicide. His father had a bad drinking problem and one day when Sasha was in the living room and his mother was cooking, his father came in and just slapped the poor boy. Then he yelled at his wife about how unfaithful she is; he grabbed a gun and shot her then himself right in front of the child. When the police asked him he just shook and never spoke again. He said in a note once that if a nice family picked him, even with his past that he would try to talk to them." She was reading a file then handed it to us as she said the last bit.

I felt sad for the boy, it said on the file that he was only 5 years old when he'd seen death, us sekirei only learned about it when we were around 6.

"So if you two would still like to adopt Sashi then great bu-" before she finished my husband said yes.

Annie smiles at this, "Good then I will show you to his room so you can tell him yourself." As we walk up two flights of stairs she talks about Sashi, how he's two grades higher than he should be, how he is very kind to all people- he helped a young girl search for her lost cat for two days straight, and so on.

In 2 minutes we are standing outside a room with the name "Sashi" in very neat writing on the door; it had a few stickers on it but nothing too special. Annie knocks on the door lightly

The door opens to show Sashi in the same outfit as before with a note in hand, 'Hello'

"Hello Sashi these two people are Miya and Takehito, they would like to adopt you. They are good people from what I've seen, they are going to be a nice family." Annie came by my husband's inn to check and see if we were ready for a child then she talked to us one on one.

The way his face lit up made me smile; he holds up another note, 'thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou' it said. I could tell he was happy and practically jumping with joy on the spot.

"Well lets get you ready," said Annie.

**Two hours later **outside****

"I will check-in in two week to see how it's going," Annie told us and we smile and bow to the lady.

"Are you ready to see your new home Sashi?" said my husband and the boy nods in reply.

"All right lets go," I said as we walk to the car; the young man opens my door for me which I thank him for. 'He is such a nice boy' I can already tell I may not brag but I am a good judge of character.

**Later at the inn**

Sashi's **P.O.V.**

"Sashi this is your room its right across the hall from our room," said my new dad which is a good thing; my new mom is cooking dinner.

I write down in my note pad 'thank you for the tour I will get ready for dinner' then I show my father who smiled at me before he left to got talk to my new mother. Miya and Takehito are now my new parents and I cant stop smiling they were so nice in the car but I will not be an official part of the family 'til two weeks from now.

I stand in front of the little mirror in my room trying to talk- I want to show them how much they mean to me. "T-t-t-thanks, I a-a-al-ready like i-t h-e-r-e" I tried then I said it again. "I wan-t to try a-a-and start ne-w o-k-ay." Okay it's not the best but hey its something- you think its funny try not talking for almost 6 years.

Miya's P.O.V

I was about to knock on the door to tell our son that dinner is ready but I heard him talking to himself. 'Oh that is the cutest thing.' His voice I mean, he has not hit puberty yet so it still is squeaky but its starting to change into a little deeper voice. I quickly ran to the end to the stairs and yell "Sashi dinner is ready."

Sashi P.O.V.

'Okay here we go just say it then eat and head to bed okay I can do this.'

"We're are having Sushi( HAHA it's spelt almost the same)"said Miya with a smile in my direction.

I take a deep breath, 'this is my family I can do this.' "Th-than-thank you thank you thank y-ou Mom and Dad. " I said it over and over again 'til I had it almost right then to my surprise my parents are up on their feet hugging me.

"Thank you son for already accepting us," my father said in a happy tone

chapter two will be out by next Sunday and if not Monday at the latest.

_end chapter one_ hope you liked it_

k thanks for reading this story I will keep at it, this is going to bee the only one right now, so it will be my only story for a long time, if you like it please tell me your thoughs and any ideas or hopes you have in my story thanks again.

Edited by: TweakerWolf.

This story will lead into the anime series

please tell me if you like it or not thanks

Sashi sekirei are

number 03 Kazehana

number 06 Homura

number 10 Uzume

and maybe some other ones if you guy would like another give me some names please send them to me

enjoy you day or night when ever you read this.

later.


	2. Chapter 2

Age 13: **Sashi's P.O.V.**

It's been two years now and I've learned a lot about my new family, like Miya is a little scary when she gets mad or when someone breaks the rules of her inn. I have only done that once- I ate before she said it was okay so I got the talk. Or I see her scary mask- that only shows up when needed. I have seen it but never had it focused on me. And her ladle man that really hurts, I start rubbing my head just thinking about it..

**In the summer**

Today I learned the biggest secret of my new family.

Once when I was in the attic cleaning I found a sword and also a few papers on something called Sekirei. I was shocked, it talked about aliens and how some guy found them and genetically modified them so they have powers. Only one of them was awakened at the time the ship crashed, 01 my eyes widen- Miya "Mom!" I yell, needing to know the truth.

I grabbed the box of newspapers and notes in my father's writing and the sword with 01 engraved on it.

"Yes Sas-h-i" my mother started worriedly but once she noticed I had the box and sword she looked shocked then very worried.

"Where did you find that?"

"What is this?" my mother and I say at the same time

I was shaking now, not in fear but in anger towards the man who found the ship and turned it into some kind of game.

"Well i guess i should start from the beginning..."

**1 hour later**

My dad came home and they both told me the story then made me swear never to tell anyone about what we talked about because if I did I would never be able to see my family again.

"I -I understand now and I am not scared of you because you were always nice to me and cared for me. I am just happy you found out about this and I was raised never to judge a book by its cover." I said the honest truth and at the last part both of my parents gave a soft chuckle but then I had an idea. "Would it be okay if i learned how to use a sword to fence; I know not to start a fight but what if i need it to protect someone or myself?" I ask pleadingly.

**Three months later**

I am one of the best in my fencing class; I am not an offensive fighter but I have fast reflexes as well as speed so I am good at countering as well as blocking. In the finals I was 3rd place which is good 'cause I was up against people twice my age and build.

It is a nice September day, the third week of school and I have already been put into my locker three times since I am so small and I have almost no muscle at all. It makes me an easy target since I am just starting high school and I am one year younger then I should be. I've also had my gym stuff thrown on the roof as well as my books for important classes.

Its the last class of the day before I can head home and help my mother at the inn; father works long hours as a scientist at a place called M.B.I. That's all I know about my father's work since I am never allowed to ask in the inn or anywhere at that matter.

**RING**

Class is already over, 'guess time does fly.' As I am about to walk out of class a 4th year is standing there. "Hey shrimp, where you going?" Now I know Mother does not like violence but I have to do something.

"Um-home," is all I say as I start to walk again but that's when IT happens- I felt a pain over my left eye and it hurt a lot

"Well white-o you just needed some color before you go," the 4th year said.

You see, because I have a very rare eye color white a lot of people in my school just make fun of me and call me white-o. You know the saying, "The eyes are the true gateway to the soul." Well when I first had it happen I asked Miya why I got the eye color I did she said "You are a special young man with something special to give people," which I have no idea what it could be yet.

Now that I just figured it out I got punched for absolutely no reason. But I will follow Miya's rule of no violence, since it will only lead to more violence. I got up off the floor, 'when did I end up down there?' I look up excepting another punch but I see he's gone so I ran, and I mean ran, to the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom I walk right to the mirror and as I assumed- I have a blackening eye. "What do I tell Mom?" The last time mom lost it and said she would come down and teach those kids some discipline with her ladle. I have only got hit once and it hurt so I learned fast to never do it again.

As I walked home I saw my mother standing over the garden watering the plants in her usual summer attire. But once she looks up at me and sees the fresh shiner under my left eye she asks, " What happened?"

"Bullies" I said in a low voice hoping that she wouldn't hear but thanks to her super hearing she did.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a soft but firm voice 'this is not like the first time I got bullied, she said if it happened again she would go down to my school and teach the bullies a lessen with her ladle.

"Yep, it feels 85% better than when I first got it," I lied. In all honesty it still hurt a lot but I still don't like the idea of her teaching some discipline.

"Okay sweetheart let's get you fixed up," she said like she knows it hurts a lot but also knows a man likes to feel manly.

"Thanks Mom," I said both for her fixing me up and understanding that I like to have a sense of pride in myself

** One day later outside the inn**

Walking into the inn it felt off for some reason, and as I walked into the living room I see my mother crying. "Mom what's wrong?" 'Please don't tell me she found my hidden Hershey's kisses I hid from Mother's Day.' What scared me even more is that I've only seen my mother cry once- when I fell out of a window and broke my left arm, blacking out.

"Your f-fat-her *sobs* got into an accident at work he d-died!" When those words left her lips I started to cry as well; I didn't want to believe it but it must of been real.

"No!" I fall to my knees with tears falling down my face, my mom rushes to hug me.

"I know, I know," my mom said in a voice of only caring and love.

I know dad is watching over us, I will keep my mom happy as much as I can and try to help out.

**At the funeral**

Lots of tears were shed at the funeral that day; I had to put up a strong front and say thanks to all my Dad's co-workers as well as some of Mom's old friends or other sekirei. There were 5 of them, one has red hair and glasses and a nice figure, hey I am old enough to look I learned about it in school so don't judge but not here at my dad's funeral. The other lady has long black hair and also a nice figure, and the very scary lady who sends a smile my way and I feel nothing but lies coming from her. She had a 'I am a nice lady trust me' look and no with gray hair and almost black soulless eyes. I know its not right to judge but this is my P.O.V. so just leave me alone. The only guy so far has long hair and blueish eyes. They are all siting at the back of the room with sad expressions on their faces; well not the scary one, she has a 'I am bored right now' look.

People I have never seen before showed up at the funeral I stand by my mother and hold her hand. I know I am still a child but she needs support so I do all I can.

After the funeral as we walk back to the car that will take us home, I say, "You know I love you right? We will get through this together," I promise.

"Of course I do, and yes we will!" She smiled a small, sad smile at the end of that and we both turned one last time to Dad's gravestone and wave at it before we left for real this time.

_end chapter_ two_ hope you enjoyed._

Edited by: TweakerWolf

thanks for reading.

if you would like me to add another sekirei please tell me who and what number they are, thanks to you who did much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Age 13 **Sashi P.O.V.**

**Just a little note**

* * *

the timeline in this might be out of line with the anime but I will still try to make it the same...(Minato and Musubi falling out of the sky)

It's been one week since I lost my father but I still have my mother; she has changed a lot since the loss of my father but who could blame her. Since then, she has added new rules to the inn and became much more strict.

I also Practice in the act of fencing- it's fun and it has given me much better reflexes and senses. Some credit to my mother on that part since she is a super powered alien and she helped me train, this is my first tournament.

**_ End of history lesson _**

* * *

One week of training has given me faster reflexes; the sad part is I seem to not gain any muscle which sucks but I am quick to think on my feet.

My mom is in the stands somewhere . In case you didn't know, my mom was teaching me how to use a sword to protect myself but only for self-defense but I only want to try to win something to remember my father. He was the one to suggest fencing to me.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was about one year ago. I might of been okay with my mother being an alien but I was still a little freaked out (if you wouldn't have then good for you) I tried to think the same of her but I just couldn't do it.

"Sashi is something the matter?" my dad asked from the living room. Mom went to the market to get food for supper, oh did I mention she might be an alien, but her food is out of this world! It's so good not even my best friend Zac(A vary picky eater), who I brought home one day, could resist my mom's cooking.

"Um yes," I said. I didn't want to worry him since he had work right after supper, but I could tell he knew I was lying because he turned his head and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he was analyzing me; I knew there was no way to get out of this.

"I-I know I said I am okay with Mom being an alien but I just don't know why I-I-I" I tried to find the right words to use.

"You want to accept it but you brain just cant right?" my dad said and he was 100% right.

"Ye-s-s! How did you know?" I asked in awe, my dad somehow always knew the answer.

"Well if you want my advice, when she gets home help her cook then ask her if she would teach you some of her awesome ninja moves. Trust me they are awesome."

"Okay but how will that help me?"

He just smirked and said, "Trust me"

* * *

**Later**

"Hey, I'm home" my mom said with 8 full bags of groceries in one hand and the key to the house in the other.

I jump and go to help her " I can help you put stuff away and help you cook" I offer, well more like state it.

My mom has a big smile on her face "Really that would be great" she said. She handed me two of the lighter bags of groceries and we made our way to the kitchen.

"Okay first make sure you wash your hands twice," my mother told me and I washed my hands good twice.

I really was not paying to much attention to what my mom was saying but I got the drift. We made a casserole dish: after we ate and dad left I helped mom clean the dishes and I, thought 'now or never.'

"Hey Mom, Dad said that i should ask you to teach me your cool ninja moves." I did it!

My mom froze, I did not know if I said something wrong but then she said something I didn't expect "Sashi do you mean it?"

She looked at me dead ova and had a smile that looked like it might break her face in two.

"Ye-" before I could finish my sentence I was being pulled outside.

"Okay I will try to show you how to do it but it might not work for you because I have special circumstances"

After a little bit of practice and watching Ninja moves

"Oh my goodness that was awesome!" Okay I might not have the ability to do what Mom does but it was so cool just watching. We did spar against one another and yes she did take it easy on me but I said I will win next time.

At the end of our bonding, we both heard applause coming from the steps leading to the side door and we look to see Dad siting there clapping away "Good job bonding."

Mom and I walk over to him and Mom asked how his day was.

"Good but I saw this and thought that Sashi should enter." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little square piece of paper with a picture of two thin swords on it and the words fencing "It might be fun."

"I don't know," my mother said looking the piece of paper ovee. "What if he gets hurt o-" before she could finish her list of concerns, my father said

"Well if he gets hurt you can tell me how wrong I was and we'll both fix him up but if he goes and likes it- who knows you might get to bond a little bit more like that." Once he was done talking he gave a little shrug and walked away.

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Next time**

"Sashi Asama VS Karl Sixth" Said the announcer of the tournament. The first three rounds went by very fast, all of the contestants are in it to win. I put on my mask and get into my position, my opponent get into his.

"Sashi I'm going out for a bit, look after the house while I am gone and be in bed by 11 okay?"

I go down stairs and hear..."Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!"

* * *

_End_ Of_ Chapter_ Three_

Thanks for reading hope you like.

Sorry for the long update got caught up in school and work but summers here so i will try to update sooner..

Edited by TweakerWolf

I will be Uploading two chapters this week I will be going camping for two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

*sorry for the late upload the reason is that I was supposed to go to collage but they just called me and told me I was really rejected*

*Also this is my first time writing a fight scene so please leave me tips to make this story better thanks*

Okay on with the story.

**Chapter 4**

**Two of a kind Part one**

_A friend in an unlikely time and place _

Once the announcer said my name I had to get ready for a fight, my opponent was Karl Sixth, I knew this match was life of death, sink or swim, he was the best- he had skill and everyone knew it. He made it to nationals and won so the odds are stacked against me but I have proven myself to my fellow contestants.

"Please take your places-" we did. "Face your opponent-" We did but Karl had something to say to me, "Good luck" "bow-"we did. "Now fight!" I'm left handed and so is he so when he thrust at me I push it a little to the side so he has a opening. Before I can hit the opening, in a fast motion his sword is ready to block my attack but lucky for me, I play it safe you might say, so I didn't try to hit his opening or I would have left myself open to his attack.

Now I know that Karl is more of an offensive type of fighter; I know any openings I leave he will try to hit as soon and fast as he can but I'm more of a dodge and block fighter. I should last a while. We move around in a circle, he lunges at me, so I move a little to the left and strike hoping to hit him in the back but he jumps out of the way and parries my attack making me swing to the left before I get myself balanced. He strikes and it hits me.

"Karl, one" said the announcer but you almost can't hear him over the fans screaming things like "He's so hot" "He's too good" and "I wish I had girls cheering for me like him" said some guys.

"Settle down! Fencers back to your corners." We separated, _'okay Sashi you can do this' _all I have to do is score a hit and I still have a chance to win this.

"Bow!" we did "Now fight!" the announcer had to yell because of the audience was cheering so loud now.

Once again he attacked first and left little time for me to attack back because I needed to block. I keep moving, trying to make room so I could have a chance to attack, an opening, but he just stays so close- I can feel his breath on my face. One thing I should mention, Karl is like 1/2 an inch taller than me and he outweighs me by like maybe 10 pounds so he has the advantage here. But I am faster than him and I'm able to either move out of the away of a swing, or block one. This has been going on for maybe 1 minute before he steps back and I can see that he's tired from swinging so many times.

I decided to change tactics, I know it's risky but I need a point to stay in the game. I do something that I don't even think Karl was really ready for- I lunge at him and land a hit. I can't see because of the mask but I think he smirked at me but I cant be too sure.

"Point Sashi." Next point takes the game.

Now the crowd is still cheering for Karl but I hear one voice out of the rest I know too well- MY mother "Way to go son!" she said it so loud I think that people all across the world are going "Mom is that you?" Don't get me wrong I'm happy she's here, heck I invited her but did she have to say it so loud.

Before the round starts, Karl looks my way and says, "Your mother?" I nod. "Well she must be your biggest fan." I can tell by the sound of his voice that he is being nice not mean or sarcastic. "Thanks" I reply. Once again the announcer, "Fencers take your position."

Once the round started I knew I was going to lose, I felt a pain in my foot. It hurt a lot to be honest but I knew I couldn't call off the round, the kids at school would call me a Pussy or a coward so I soldiered through and tried to fight to the bitter end. I guess Karl noticed something different in my walk or stance because he stopped and turned his head to the side like a dog who heard a high pitched sound but it only lasted a few seconds before the crowd lost it " What is he doing?" "Why are they not fighting?" once the voices hit Karl's ears he swings his sword at me, I parried the sword, but he came back and hit me on the right side of my head.

"Point Karl," he wins

From the stands I hear things like, "I knew he would win!" "Yeah!" and the most hurtful one was "I feel sorry for the loser!" I know i lost but did they think they could do any better then me...I don't think so.

**In holding area**

As I walk to get my stuff ready, to go home I see Mom sitting on the wooden bench in her usual attire; the voices of Karl's fans are quieting down because most are going home but a few have stayed hoping to talk to Karl.

"Sashi you did very well your father would have been vary proud of you," said my mom once I limped my way to her. She had her back to me but I knew once she saw me limping she would get mad but if I hid it from her she would still find out and baby me then found out who did it and give them a chat. With her ladle.

"Mom I feel like I let him down" I say trying to hide it from her awesome hearing. Somehow she's always heard everything I say, like a swear or anything like that and then I have to have a chat... With the ladle, then listen to Mom talk about what words to use and what ones to not.

In a fast movement she turned her head and had that scary demon mask thing that comes out when she's mad (or so I've noticed) "What was that? I'll ask you this: did your father say you had to win in order to make him proud? Hmmm?"

"W-w-well n-no b-ut it wo-uld o-f be-en ni-ce t-o ha-ve a tro-phy to te-ll dad ab-out wh-en w-e p-ray to hi-m.. " I stammered. "Als-o wi-ll yo-u ple-ase p-ut t-he sc-ary m-a-s-k a-way? I'm- sor-ry." Like the nice lady my mom likes to think she is she puts the mask away.

"You can tell your father about the match and how you came second in your first ever tournament, and I think you're forgiven." As we walk away my mom notices my limp and asks the question I knew was coming. "What happened to your foot?" It was the voice that said 'if you lie I'm going to embarrass you in front of all your friends' (I don't have any but mom doesn't know that).

"I really don't know, it started to hurt at the start of the third round," I say honestly, I wish I knew the answer.

She gives me a once over then walks into the arena most likely to see if their is anything I might've stepped on.

"Oh so that's why you didn't look so good," said a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Karl without his mask on; he has short blond hair, blue eyes, and a nose that looks like it had been broken a few times.

"Yeah" I say quietly, I talk to Mom and Dad but that's it really because I don't have anyone to talk to and people tend not to want to talk to me.

"You're very good, who was your teacher?" he asked. Maybe he's just being nice.

"My mom, you?" If you haven't guessed, I'm not much of a talker

"I learned from the club at school. I see you in the halls sometimes- you're the one that got stuffed in the locker." He said it like he knew already, in his eyes I see what might be sorrow.

"Yes" I say with my head down; I'm ashamed of something I have no control over.

"Well I would say I'm sorry but there is nothing I can say that can change what was done-" he stops and walks over to me. "But there is something I can do and that is be your friend." He sticks out his hand for me to shake, I look at his hand then his face. Maybe this is just a sick joke or it might be real I don't no why but I shook his hand.

He smiles and shows his clean teeth "Hello I'm Karl Sixth."

I tried not to smile but I felt the corners of my lips twitch. "I'm Sashi Asama." After that he walks over to his stuff and before leaving he turns around and says, "See you at school and have a good night." He gave a small wave, I say very quietly. "You too." But I don't think he heard it

A few seconds later my mom enters and says, "First thing tomorrow I'm taking you to the hospital to get your foot checked out."

* * *

see you next time

End of chapter four

*thanks for reading and for the reviews and so everyone knows i do read them and try to respond to them when i can*

I'm asking you for your input on my story.

who would you like to see winged first? also what do you want to happen in this story? do you want more fights then romance? i just need some help with where to take this story...thanks for replying if you do and thanks for reading.

King-ruffles

Edited by TweakerWolf


End file.
